emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6262 (15th June 2012)
Plot Chas and Cameron are enjoying their time in a hotel room, but Cameron suggests they should venture out as a real couple in public. At the same time, Cain receives a phone call from Cameron's son asking for his dad, and Cain realises that Cameron is not in Jersey. Fearing that Cameron is playing away, Cain starts searching through his belongings, determined to find out what he is up to. Later in The Woolpack, Cain tells Charity of his suspicions and mentions that Cameron had a previous affair. However, Charity tells him to drop it as Cameron wouldn't hurt Debbie. At the same time, Cameron hears a message from his son, explaining that he tried to call him at home. Mortified, Cameron tells Chas, explaining that Cain will now know he's not in Jersey. The pair begin to panic over what to do. Meanwhile, Moira is shocked to receive a call about Hannah not turning up to her last two exams. When Moira confronts her over this, Hannah explains that there was no point taking them as she had missed so many lessons due to her dad dying and Holly ending up back in hospital. Hannah adds that even if she did pass her exams, it still won't change anything as her future is set - she will only ever be stuck working on the farm. Moira is furious, so Holly feels compelled to confess that Hannah feels stuck as she has accepted a job in London. Adam is shocked and when he questions Holly's loyalty, she storms upstairs. Elsewhere, Justin tells Alicia that she must warn Jacob she could end up going to prison otherwise he will, Paddy and Pearl pressure Rhona to set a date for the wedding, while Laurel intends to ask Ashley for a divorce but stops when she sees the state he's in. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Justin Gallagher - Andrew Langtree *Waiter - Wesley Thomas *Vicky Murphy - Emma Matthews Locations *Hotel - Cameron & Chas' room *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Hotten Road *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Soup kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,010,000 viewers (42nd place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes